Holiday Drabbles of Hayley and Jake
by write12345
Summary: All those cheesy holiday moments you know and love with a Troop twist-Hope you love it.
1. Mistletoe

"It's beginning to feel a lot like Christmas, everywhere you go..." Felix's Christmas caroling rang out loudly, and off key, as he threw up decorations on the tree.

"Felix if you don't stop singing, I swear I'm going shove that tree down your throat." Jake growled as he typed furiously on the computer

Felix voice stopped flat and he snuck a nervous glance at Hayley who simply rolled her eyes.

"He's just a Grinch," She said simply reaching down and grabbing Jake's present from under the tree. She tossed the box, which landed on his lap with a rattling noise. "Here you can open my present early as long as you get some cheer."

"I don't want cheer," Jake growled dropping the box on the table next to him with a thump and returning to his typing, "I'm not in mood for it."

"But it's Christmas!" Felix exclaimed, "It's mandatory cheerfulness!"

"Not if your in my history class," Jake groaned, stabbing the keys now. "My stupid teacher assinged not one but two essay's all due on guess when, tomorrow!"

"But's Christmas Eve, I mean if it's due tomorrow shouldn't you have most of it don-" Felix started but stopped when Jake turned around and glared. "Oh."

"it's what you get for waiting til last minute," Hayley chimed cause Jake to give her a very dirty look.

Felix looked at the watch on his arm and suddenly exclaimed, "Damn it, I got to be home. My mom thinks I'm at the library which closed ten minutes ago." He grabbed his bags off the chair and eyed the tow of them from the doorway, "You two better not go near the misletoe while I'm gone."

Jake and Hayley both looked up from what they were doing, looked at each other than glared at Felix.

"Yea, Well Merry Christmas! See you tomorrow!" And he was gone.

A silence feel over the pair, only broken by the tapping of keys and tinkling of tree decorations in Hayley's hands. Finally Jake said,

"Hayley, don't bug me or I'll kill you." He threatened, glaring at his screen with so much hate it seemed like he wanted it to explode by his sheer will.

"Jake, your the idiot who thought it was a good idea to-" She mocked before suddenly Jake was out of chair and had Hayley pinned to the wall, his eyes so fierce it took the breath right out of Hayley's chest.

"I'm not kidding," He said, his voice so close to her ear she could feel his breath on her face.

_Woah,_ She thought her heart pounding like she had just run a mile. She was frozen to the spot and having a very hard tearing her eyes away from the stubble on Jake's chin and his eyes. And then she looked up and blushed uncontrollably.

"What?" Jake looked up over his head and saw what she was looking at, mistletoe.

They froze. Hayley had broken up with Brian 2 weeks ago as their schedules (mostly Hayley's) had made it impossible for them to date. They had the invitation to kiss, they had the opportunity and judging by the tightness in Jake's chest, they had the potential.

Both of them froze looking back at each other.

And then jumped about a foot away from each other.

"Should we..?" Jake asked looking at her, breaking an awkward silence.

"But we're..." Hayley added having trouble speaking as she involuntarily draw closer to him.

"And it just a silly tradition..." Jake added drawing closer to her, his hand tentatively touching her cheek.

"Yea there's no reason to follow it..." Hayley said stepping closer to Jake so their chest were touching.

"Well?" He asked.

"Well?" She asked.

And then they kissed. A sweet, innocent kiss that sent Hayley flying and Jake right out of his grumpiness. For one brief moment they forgot they were friends, colleagues even. They forgot they borderline hated each other. They even forgot about the bloodthirsty monsters only a couple feet away from them. When they pulled back from this innocent kiss, there was a moment of leftover bliss that made both they're hearts ram and left them breathless.

And then Felix burst in the door and the pair turned to look at him, confused that he had entered they new reality.

"What are you guys doing?" Felix asked grabbing his abandoned scarf off the chair where he had accidentally left it.

Hayley and Jake looked at each other, took one step back apiece and then said at the same time,

"Nothing!"

**Wrote these very quickly so I hope you enjoyed it :) Happy Holidays**


	2. Cold

**:) All of these oneshots are unrelated to each other and simply for your enjoyment. A whole bunch of one shots made just for you!**

"I'm so cold!" Jake exclaimed as he shivered in the cold air. "It's like 20 degrees and it hasn't snowed!"

"It's actually suppose to snow around Saturday." Hayley noted, pulling her jacket closer around her body, keeping in the warmth in.

"Great," Jake groaned, "A perfect snow day wasted!"

Hayley rolled her eyes, "Of course that's what you expect from snow, no school."

"Well what else is there?" Jake asked, pulling himself closer to Hayley's side.

"What are you doing?" She asked, blushing profusely and trying to jump away. But Jake grabbed her arm and pulled her closer crossing his arm across her chest and walking behind her.

"So warm..." Jake half dazed by his cold, Jake nestled his head into Hayley's neck, making her blush harder. _I like Brian, _she screamed in her own head, _I am dating Brian, Me and Brian are a perfect fit. I like Brian, I like Brian, I like Jake..._

Catching herself, Hayley shook her head hard to get the thought out of her head, and also to get Jake off of her.

"Oh, Sorry kind of fazed out there." Jake laughed, walking ahead of her and walking backward to face her. "So Miss Hayley what are you doing this Very Merry Christmas? Will be joining me and Felix in a mega video game session with the simulator."

Hayley roller her eyes, "Sorry I have better things to do then wait for Stockley to catch you two."

"Such as."

"Homework,"

"Wow," Jake rolled his eyes and spun back around. "You're so predicable."

Hayley stopped walking, "Excuse me?"

"You're predicable Hayley," Jake said not turning around,

"I fight monsters." She snapped.

"Cause you thought it was another club."

"So I'm that predicable" Hayley snorted and watching her breath turn frosty in the cold air while she thought. And then, without thinking, Hayley grabbed Jake's jacket yanked him backward. Then grabbing his face between her frozen hands and kissed him, hard. All those little thoughts about how she was suppose to be with brian crumbled away as Jake grabbed her waist and pulled her against him. The pair kissed hungrily in the middle of the street, oblivious now to the chill of the air, and seemed content now with the coldness.

When Hayley did pull back, only for air, stepped back from Jake and walked ahead,

"Oh look it's snowing," She said, looking up at the sky as the white snowflakes fell from above getting caught in her hair. "How pretty."

"Yea, pretty" Jake answered dazed again, but he wasn't looking at the snow.


	3. Present

**5 years into the future (yes people I can time travel)**

"Where is Felix," Hayley said tapping her high heeled shoe impatiently, on the side walk. The three of them had all agreed to meet on Christmas Eve for little fun during the holidays, but they agreed to meet _10 minutes ago. _"I've got about 3 papers to write and one pr-" Jake clamped his hand over her mouth.

"Shush," He said as he moved his hand, his voice dropped low his head close to hers, "Do you hear that?"

Hayley listened, but heard nothing although it could have been because she was distracted by the very nice smell coming off Jake's curly hair. It was nearly impossible to resist the urge to run her fingers through it when it was so close to her face.

"No,"

"That's cause its the sound of silence," He grinned, "Relax I told Felix to come twenty minutes late."

"What why?" Hayley exclaimed jumping backward and throwing her hands up, "Jake, I have at least two people calling me right now about the s-"

Jake kissed Hayley, effectively cutting off her rant and occupying her mouth with something far more urgent. With his hands interlaced with hers, he stepped backward into a alley off to the side of the street they had been standing on, where they could kiss uninterrupted.

They had been dating for year not counting the 5 months in high school which end in a painful break up when there troop was forced to be spilt apart by Stockley's bosses. When they did reunited, Jake was careful to make sure his mouth occupied Hayley's as much as physically possible. Things weren't always easy, Jake who was planning on taking over the next Troop after Stockley was working on getting his teaching degree, had to go to a school near Lakewood while Hayley was off in Yale getting a degree in just about everything she had a slight interest in.

Pulling back, Hayley tried to speak but broke down in a laugh and leaned against Jake's chest. "I hate you,"

"That's not what you said last night when we-" Jake leaned down and whispered in Hayley's ear something that made her blush and break into giggles.

"I hate you so much." She said pounding a weak fist against his chest.

"Hmm," Jake sighed, wrapping is arms around her and pulling her closer. "That makes this a hell of a lot harder."

"Makes what harder?" Hayley asked lookup at him."

"Oh nothing," Jake said nonchalant, shoving his hands in his pockets and walking out of the alley and back into the street.

"Jake!" Hayley called chasing after him. "Jake!" Reaching out Hayley grabbed Jake's arm from his pocket, but something more than his hand came out.

"No way," Hayley said wide eyed looking down at the little black box in Jake's hand.

Jake grinned at her reaction "Hey Hayley you want to marry me by any chance?"

Hayley blushed, grabbing Jake around the neck and hugging him, "Yes, Yes, _Yes"_

_"_That good cause now you get to wear this," He laughed, wrapping his arm around her waist, and slipping the ring on her finger.

"Best present in the history of Christmas," Hayley laughed.


	4. Carols

**7 Days til Christmas**

"It the greatest time of year," Jake muttered as he reloaded his lazer and took aim at the target as Hayley loaded her very small boom box on the table and grabbed her gun. Carols blared out and Jake glared.

"What it Christmasy!" Hayley exclaimed as she swung her weapon over her shoulder then taking her position next to Jake.

"I don't see -" Jake grumbled as the force of his gun rocketed through his shoulder, "How you can-" another shot fired, "Be so Christmasy when we have so much work-" Another shot, "To do."

"Well," Hayley said pausing to fire. "I didn't wait until the last minute to do my reports." She turned, "Shouldn't you be doing those now?"

"Nah," Jake answered, "I need to practice my shooting."

Hayley just laughed, and when Jake turned she started singing "Jingle Bells,"

"Jingle bells, Jingle Bells, Jingle all the way." She said avoiding eye contact.

"Oh what fun it is to write 30 page esssaaayyyy hey!" Jake mocked, Hayley laughed.

"Jingle bells, Jingle bells, Jingle all the way!" Hayley said with more enthusiasm.

"Oh what fun it is to aim with Hayley all day!" Jake belted out.

"Let's do another," Hayley finally said after she caught her breath. "Uh, Frosty the snowman was a..." And thats how the rest of their night end until the pair was rolling on the floor from laughter, barely able to breath.

"God," Hayley sighed staring up at the ceiling, dazed, as she felt Jake's curls dust against her cheek. Her heart couldn't quite calm down and the feeling of Jake's body so close to her's didn't help. "I feel so fizzy."

"Fizzy?" Jake laughed, his whole body jumping into it.

"Yea," She exclaimed turning over on her side so she could face him, "Fizzy, light, fuzzy. Kind of like how it feels when you get..." Her voice trailed.

Jake turned over, propping himself up on his hand, "Get?"

Hayley shook her head, for some reason her mouth refused to form the world with Jake so close.

"Get..." Jake reached up and started tickling her waist, "tickled.

"No Jake, stop!" She squealed, trying to get away. But Jake's strong arms wrapped aross her arms and pulled her close, dropping her beneath him so Hayley couldn't get away.

"Kissed!" She finalled blurted out at the top of her lungs, "Kissed! It feels like I'm being kissed!" Jake hands suddenly froze on Hayley's waist, giving her a moment to breath. Finally able open her eyes and he heart stopped. Jake was close that one of his curls was dancing atop Hayley's forehead, his hands rest against her hip and his eyes were wide.

Then suddenly they were kissing, hungry kisses that made Hayley hair stand on end with intensity. There was no longer an outside world, no measure of time, just the two alone.

And just as Jake's hand began to dust the hem of her shirt, Stockley voice rang through on the loud speaker

"Jake, Hayley, what are you to doing? It's time to go home?"

The pair pulled apart and looked up at the loudspeaker,

"Nothing!"


End file.
